Unlike small consumer palmcorder video cameras, professional rear-eyepiece video cameras can be larger, bulkier, and typically include numerous heavy accessories. Due to the nature of the rear-viewfinder design, the camera is essentially positioned in front of the face of the operator rather than on the shoulder. Hence, they are cumbersome to carry and operate and they tend to feel progressively heavier during prolonged use. Many rear-viewfinder cameras are fitted with a handle or hand strap to assist with the positioning of the camera, but even with a built in handle, the operator must use both hands to properly align the camera and steady it while operating various controls. As a result, fatigue is a problem for the operator during prolonged use.
It is therefore desirable to provide support for the camera and accessory equipment in such a way as to enable the operator to have freedom of movement and lessen fatigue resulting from holding the camera in one position for extended periods of time and simultaneously free the operator's hands for adjustment of the camera's controls and features.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,409 to DeSorbo, et al. discloses a shoulder mounted camera support. The device is comprised of modular units having a front and a rear portion stabilized on the shoulder of the operator using a battery as a counterweight. A pair of pivot knuckles connects the front and rear portions. The front portion includes a clutch operated slidable breast plate which rests on the operator's chest during use for assistance with stability. A horizontal supporting shaft extends from the front portion for slidable attachment of a camera shoe. This method of counterbalance creates significant limitations. The system does not allow balance of large cameras in multiple positions without the use of the operator's hands. Additionally, adjustments of camera position are limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,010 to Greene discloses a shoulder platform for mounting a camera. The device is comprised of a curved frame having a padded shoulder mount, a padded chest plate, and a padded back support. A camera mount is attached to the frame and is comprised of a standard quick release plate and gimbal block for adjusting the camera angle in multiple directions. A storage compartment is mounted to the back of the frame. However, the curved frame limits the adjustment capability of the gimbal block. Further, the device offers little to no counterbalance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,449 to Hart discloses a frame assembly for supporting a camera. The device comprises a rigid frame having a front and a rear. Two shoulder rests are connected to the frame positioned between the front and the rear. A pair of hand grips is provided. A camera mount for releasably holding a video camera is provided. An adjustable counterweight is connected to the rear of the frame for balancing the camera on the shoulders of the operator. The frame assembly requires both shoulders of the operator and therefore can be cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,644 to Putora discloses a balancing apparatus for stabilizing a camera. An elongated balance arm is provided. A pivotal support is slidably connected to the balance arm and includes a shoulder rest. The pivotal support provides a fulcrum point. A camera mount is coupled to the front end and a counterweight is coupled to the back end. The counterweight and camera mount are arranged such that when the camera is counterbalanced, the apparatus has a center of gravity directly below the fulcrum point. However, the camera mount provides limited adjustability, which limits the users which can use the device.
Therefore there is a need for a lightweight, portable camera support capable of providing near limitless adjustability for proper camera positioning while obtaining full hands-free balance.